


Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de (You’ll never encounter a love other than me)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I was thinking I’ll wash up. You know, I want to be sure I have all the ‘cheap whore’ feel off of me.”





	Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de (You’ll never encounter a love other than me)

**Title:** Boku ja nai koi ni wa deawanai de (You’ll never encounter a love other than me)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri, Nakajima Yuto, Yaotome Hikaru

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 2.418

 **Prompt:[214\. Balance of power.](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**  (500themes)

 **N/A:** The story refers to the Itadaki High Jump episode of 2017.02.01-08. The title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Chau#.

 

“You looked like an idiot, Hikka.”

“Well Yu, you looked like a virgin.”

“That doesn’t fit me at all.”

“I would say. It would be weird if you still were a virgin, what the hell have I spent my last years fuc...”

“Please!” Yuri stopped Hikaru from continuing his sentence, turning to look at him and Yuto, disgusted.

Yaotome smirked.

“I’m sorry. I was just trying to make a point. Besides, you’ve got bigger concerns, your boyfriend totally looked like a cheap whore.” he told him, nodding toward Yuya.

The eldest was driving, and he honestly couldn’t wait to drop the two of them off to their place.

In hindsight, carpooling had been a very bad idea.

“Don’t even.” he murmured to his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him, when he realized he was ready to yell at Hikaru. “We’re almost there.” he then told the two men sitting back, and he couldn’t hide the relief in his voice.

“Thank you for not leaving us in the middle of the street, Yuya. I still have to teach him to act properly around people.” Yuto mocked his own boyfriend, chuckling when Hikaru hit the back of his head.

A few more minutes and Yuya finally stopped the car, turning around and smiling at them.

“I figure we’re going separate next time we’ll have to film together.” he smirked, and luckily lost what Yaotome said in reply, because Yuto was quick to pull him out of the car.

Once they were alone again, Yuri sighed.

“Someone should really teach Hikaru how to speak with people.” he said, wincing. Then, anyway, he grinned. “Though, I'm sorry to say... you kind of looked like a cheap whore.”

All Yuya managed to give him was half a smile; he kept focusing on the road, tapping his fingers on the wheel, and Yuri had been with him long enough to know the signs.

He was mad at something.

Very likely, at him.

So he spent the rest of the road home trying to think about what he could’ve possibly done, because he could swear there hadn't been anything weird during the shootings, nor since they had left.

They didn’t say a word to each other until they got inside their apartment, and Chinen was still completely clueless.

He sighed heavily, taking off his shoes and wearing his slippers.

He just hoped it was one of Yuya’s bad moods instead, those he knew never lasted long, especially since he knew exactly how to make them go away.

He joined his boyfriend into the bathroom, chuckling when he saw him checking in the mirror for leftover traces of makeup.

“They did a good job, don’t worry.” he reassured him, getting behind him and letting his head appear in the mirror from under the other’s arm.

Yuya gave him a stretched smile, then he pushed back a little, nodding toward the shower.

“I was thinking I’ll wash up. You know, I want to be sure I have all the ‘cheap whore’ feel off of me.” he joked, but he didn’t smile.

Yuri frowned, crossing his arms, and didn’t even hint at leaving the bathroom.

“Did you get mad because of that? It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.” he said, tentatively.

At least, Yuya grinned at that.

“Right. I was actually having a hard time determining if I felt more flattered by ‘cheap’ or ‘whore’.” he joked, then he brought his hand to the younger’s face, leaning down to kiss him. “Don’t sweat it, Yu. I’m not mad at you.” he reassured him.

Chinen stared into his eyes, to ascertain whether he was telling the truth or not.

“Then what? You’re clearly in a bad mood. Was it Hikaru? He’s been impossible, but he is most of the times.” he investigated.

Takaki shook his head, sighing.

“It’s nothing important. But, even if it was, I’m afraid it’s going to have to wait until after I shower.” he told him, then pushed him firmly out of the bathroom. “You can stay there and meditate about what we’re going to do tonight. You’ve got free rein, as long as it doesn’t involve eating anything sweet, because I honestly think I’d end up in the hospital.” he told him, then he blew a kiss to him and closed the door.

Yuri winced.

Well, he wasn’t mad at him, which was always a good start.

He looked at the clock, and it was still pretty early; so, he should’ve definitely done something to fix it before going to bed, or he was going to risk spending the whole evening with Yuya wallowing, and it was his least favourite thing in the world.

He got changed, listening in to the shower, and for once actually missing the silly tunes Yuya used to sing when he was cheerful.

So he sighed, deciding it wasn’t really worth waiting for him there, and headed toward the kitchen.

Green tea. That seemed to be a nice first step, seen how much they had eaten. Even though the thought of swallowing down anything at all kind of made him sick, he was sure it was going to help them not throwing up parfait, crème brûlée, cake, honey and...

It might’ve been wise to stop thinking about the day they just had.

He put the water to boil and went sitting at the table, collapsing with his upper half on top of it, completely done for. He got up to put the tea in infusion, and then he resumed the previous position, deciding to wait for Yuya like that, too tired to actually think about anything more articulate than making tea.

He didn’t hear the elder coming into the room, so he jumped when he felt his hands on his hips.

“Damn, Yuu.” he whined.

“Were you sleeping?” Takaki asked, looking only vaguely amused while he sat with him, pouring the tea into the cups Yuri had already set on the tray.

“No. I'm not sleepy, I'm just...” Chinen paused, looking for the right word. “Powerless. Yes, that’s what I am.” he winced. “I thought sugar was supposed to give you energy. Turns out it’s not like that after the hundredth bite.” he complained, starting to slowly sipping the beverage, feeling actually soothed by the heat.

Yuya smiled, reaching out a hand and distractedly brushing his fingertips on top of Yuri’s.

They kept drinking their teas in silence for a while, then Chinen leant down and pressed a quick kiss on the elder’s fingers, raising his eyes on him.

“Yuu?” he asked, and he didn’t need to add anything else.

The elder sighed, looking really uncomfortable.

“It’s stupid.” he said, looking at him pleadingly, as if asking not to have him say.

“Well, you’ve had your share of idiocy since we’ve been together. For some reason, I’m sure it won't reach its peak now.” Chinen replied, merciless.

Yuya glared at him, but it was more of a reflex, he wasn’t really touched by his comment.

“Fine.” he straightened his back, fixing the glasses on his nose. “It was that man.”

Yuri looked sincerely puzzled.

“Well, of course it was. That man, how did he dare to...” he paused, scoffing. “Got to be a tad more specific than that, Yuuyan.”

“That man, at the second place we went. The one to whom we asked who the prettiest was.” Takaki cleared out, looking more and more annoyed.

“What? Did you want to be the prettiest? Haven’t we already established that you looked like...” he stopped, having a sudden epiphany. And then, he started laughing.

“You may realize now why I'm so reluctant to tell you stuff.” Yuya muttered, since the younger didn’t seem like he was going to stop laughing any time soon.

It took him a while to actually be in control enough to reply; and, despite the laughter, when he did to that, he almost sounded tender.

“So... were you jealous?” he asked, to confirm that his suspicions were correct.

Yuya nodded once, his eyes on the table.

Yuri smiled, moving his chair to get it closer to him.

“Well, I can't say that for myself, but I think he might’ve only tried to be polite. If you ask me, I think that as far as pretty goes, Yuto nailed that. What do you think?” he teased the elder, who finally jumped up and looked straight at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yuri.” he said, clenching his teeth. “You’re a _lways_ the prettiest.” he winced. “Well, actually most of the times you’re the best at everything we do.” he admitted.

Yuri laughed genuinely, sneaking his head forward to bring it closer to Yuya’s.

“You may also be a little biased, Yuu.” he pointed out.

“Don’t think so. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who thought that.” the elder said immediately, arching an eyebrow, looking as if to dare him to deny it.

Yuri sighed.

“Fine. That man must be as deranged as you are. So? What’s the problem even if he thought I looked pretty?”

Yuya thought about it for a while, then he shrugged.

“I don’t really know why it bothered me so much. I just know it did. I mean, it is kind of annoying when someone makes appreciations on your boyfriend, isn’t it?” he asked, and it was Yuri’s time to ponder about it.

“I guess you’re right.” he said in the end. “I guess that if he had said it was you I would've gotten mad too. But, Yuya, for like a second. Then I would've thought it didn’t really matter, because it’s just someone we’re never going to see again in our whole life.” he explained, logically.

Yuya made an ironic sound, then he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him up and letting him sit on his lap.

“You do realize it’s not the same, right?” he asked, his voice low. He didn’t sound angry, nor sad. Surrendered, Chinen would've called it.

“What do you mean it’s not the same?”

Yuya leant over, kissing his cheekbone, leaving a trail down to his mouth, where he lingered for a moment before answering.

“I know he’s someone we’ll never see again in our life. Of course, that’s the reasonable thing to say. But it’s not that. Whenever I hear someone making appreciations at you, I’m reminded of the fact that you’re wrong: I’m not deranged, Yuri. You _are_ beautiful. And...” he winced. “I think that’s why you can't really relate to how I’m feeling right now. It’s some sort of... helplessness. Like, there’s nothing I could do or say, you are who you are. And I am who I am.” he added, blushing a little.

Oh.

So that was it.

Years. It had taken Yuri _years_ to let Yuya understand that the balance of powers between them didn’t lean toward either. Years to try and get through his thick skull that he was nothing special, the he wasn’t all the elder thought he was.

Being there, after so long, and realize that Takaki still had the same issues, made him feel something between frustration and sadness.

“Yuya.” he said, incredibly serious. “Honestly, I thought we weren’t going to have this argument anymore. I believe you when you tell me you see me as beautiful. I doubt, but I still give to you, that other people may find me beautiful as well.” he paused, taking a deep breath. “So please, will you at least show me the decency of believing to me as well? I sincerely think you’re handsome. I like every single detail of your face, of your body. I love your hands, I love your eyes. I love your smile. There’s no man on earth I’ll ever find more beautiful than you.” and even though he knew he should’ve toned it down a little, it was what he honestly thought, so he went on. “But that doesn’t even matter, Yuuyan. Because you may also could the ugly duckling and I some astonishing thing. You're still forgetting one little, fundamental detail.” he brought his arms around the elder’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m yours, Yuya. I belong to you, and there’s no one else in the world to whom I’d ever give myself so willingly. So, really what’s the point in being jealous? I’ll be with you as long as you’ll have me. So, actually, ball’s in your court.” he stated, blushing a little.

Yuya stared into his eyes. It didn’t look like he was going to insist on Yuri being wrong.

“There’s no ball at all, then.” he murmured, pressing his lips against Chinen’s, speaking against his skin. “I’m not going anywhere and, if it really depends on me, you aren't either.” he sighed deeply, holding him close, completely covering him with his arms. “I’m sorry, Yuri. I’m sorry if I get like this. It’s just like…” he chuckled embarrassed. “It happens, you know. No matter how much time I spend with you, from time to time it still happens that I look at you and get surprised at how much I find you...” he didn’t finish, and shook his head. “Can't really be helped. But I can promise you that I’ll try not to be jealous over such stupid things anymore.” he kissed him, deeper now. “I love you, Yuri.”

The younger smiled, then rolled his eyes.

“Idiot. Isn’t that the only thing that matter?”

Yuya hugged him again, kissing his neck, inhaling his scent, making a blissful sound.

“Mine.” he murmured, satisfied.

Yuri laughed, pulling back a little.

“Of course yours. But seriously, Yuuyan, it’s kind of nice that after all this time you still need to be reminded of that. Kind of makes feel our relationship always new.” he said, half mocking him and half not. He got up, stretching his arms. “I think I deserve a shower too. _Now_ I’m actually tired.” he said, grimacing. “Oh, I almost forgot.” he stopped on the doorframe, smirking. “To tell you the truth, I thought that man at the restaurant had some serious issues. Like, I don’t know how, but I was definitely the one looking less like a girl. You all should really give that some serious thought.” he said, leaving the room, carelessly humming one of Yuya’s silly tunes.

Balance of power restored, for the moment.

He knew it wasn’t going to last, but he couldn’t care less.

He was going to be there to tell Yuya he was beautiful another million times.

That really wasn’t so bad.

 


End file.
